Fallout: Between Good and Evil
Overview Fallout: Between Good and Evil is an upcoming Czech and Slovak total conversion mod started in 2005 by Destinero and Mr. Lizard. The mod, nearly as big as Fallout 2, would be situated in South Arizona, Arizona and northernmost part of Mexico not very long before the Fallout 1 story. However, initial ideas have been soon threatened by a because of hacker's attack very soon, and then resuscitated in fall 2006. Since then, the endangered project has been much better led and organized. Nowadays, the authors are well-known especially due to a lot of unique game art. Today's Fallout: Between Good and Evil mod depends mostly on the work of Mr. Lizard (Jesterka), Karel (Kure), Aranelka, Prebral, DaVca, Warlord, Fuzzi, Crow, Ghostus, Nyibelunger and Zob, with contribution of many half-active members and foreign externs. Obviously, the release date is very unsure and inestimable. Plotline Late summer, 2139. Albert, a flighty man from Backwoods, the hole of the squatters in the middle of nowhere, sends his closest family out of the dying farm, expecting some "visit". But Al's crops were dying due to extreme draughts and the visit didn't end up along the line. The player - Al's only son - comes back in the evening, finding his father and fiery home. But death of your cranky father still isn't the worst thing. Your girl, Chloe, disappeared without a sign. He is leaving the Backwoods with some little clues and a really neat rage. It looks that Backwoods is going to run dry anyway. However big fury hit to his heart, he knows that he is not much more versed in the rest of the world than his broken, deathward neighbours - they haven't concerned about anybody for ages and anybody hasn't concerned about them. Before the player leaves slowly burning down native soil, he has got a tip about Chewelah and the man called Mr. Jarvis. According to the squatters' stories, it is a settlement where the bravest people decided to disappear. The player may only hope that the tales weren't a fancy and they didn't perish in the desert, and that Chewelah is not only another hellhole. But Chewelah is not directly a quick happy end. Although the player gets the description of the murderers, this anarchistic, sniffy place is anything but not a paradise. Later, the player really meets some old friends or old fathers' friends, but the clues to Chloe and murderers seems to be spread out in many directions. He gets much more experienced, changes many lives and the old scares are more and more forgotten. He even cured himself from a draggy radiation sickness which suggests that Backwoods wasn't built in the best place. But it is known that the new contacts, among others, offers a lot of new informations. In spite of being on the way to a completely new life, maybe it is a time to get back to the family's old problems. But will the vendetta bring the flimsy Chloe back? External links * Fallout: Between Good and Evil Category:Fallout 2 mods - In Development